Belonging To The Night
by missemmielou
Summary: *NEW TITLE - FORMERLY MUSINGS OF A WANDERER* Lilith never really believed in destiny. That was her sisters area of expertise. At least she didn't believe until she crossed paths with a certain golden haired balrog slayer. What followed was not ... Well she wasn't entirely sure what it was but it wasn't what she expected. FIRST FIC. Please R&R. GlorxOC Elladan ElrohirxLegolas


DISCLAIMER :I own nothing you recognise as the incredible JRR Tolkien's.

Author's Note:

So its been exactly three years since this story got an update. After much angst and frustration on my part I FINALLY got my muse back [mostly thanks to sunsetcheetah whose review brought this back to my attention],and I'm going to do my darnedest to get as much out before he decides to disappear into the wilderness again. Although my muse is currently taking me in a bit of a different direction to what this story was originally going to be, hopefully you will still enjoy where this goes.

As Uni finishes up for the semester next week, I should have more time and it is my hope that I will be able to get a minimum of one chapter churned out every fortnight, maybe if the mood strikes two.

Oh and I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested PM me . Pretty Pretty Please

Read & Review

missemmielou

PROLOGUE: The End & The Beginning

They stood upon the ash covered knoll casting their eyes over the desolate battleground, searching for any sign their sister who had become separated from them during the battle.

Three days had passed since the battle had ceased and the siblings grew more concerned with each passing hour, taking a moment to rest they huddled around a small fire. A group of Elven warriors approaching broke them from their reverie. Lords Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor came to a halt a few metres from the fire, grief clearly etched all over their faces. Stepping out from behind Elrond, Glorfindel made to move forward a small figure cradled carefully within his arms.

A loud wail erupted from the siblings. One of the brothers rushing toward Glorfindel, anguish clear in his features. "Wh..What Happened?" His voice was small and constricted as he tried to reign the emotions that were clouding his mind. Erestor was the first to speak, the calmness in his voice washing over them, "We found her on the northern flank, how she managed to get that far is anyone's guess considering she was in the very midst of the battle. Glorfindel saw her take many blows from the Hand of Sauron, she fell as Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand. She went down fighting."

"Is she alive?" The question left all their lips at once. It was Elrond who responded, "She is alive." He said with a forlorn look. "But barely. I have done all I can to heal her physical wounds, but there is a darkness lingering over her fëa that I cannot fight. If she were of elf kind I would send her to Valinor, but she is not and I know not what to do."

"Brother's you know what we must do." A voice came from the fireside, its owner seemed to be contemplating an idea that did not please her. "Sister, surely that is the very last resort?" One of the brothers asked. Hesitation was evident in his voice as he continued, "There must be something else we can do?" She shook her head sadly, "I do not believe there is any other way. That we have survived so long in a world with magic different to our own is something of a miracle, returning may be our only hope for her recovery."

The sister stood and faced the three elves. "We do not know the extent of the darkness that you have found within our sister." She paused, as if to recollect her thoughts, "With the passage of time differing so much between worlds, it could take months maybe even years for her to recover." She turned back to face the fire, "And she may not ever fully recover. As it stands at this moment, I know not when we shall return, if we will ever return."

Turning from the elves, she began to chant "Beati servi lassi mundos spiritus portam per medium iter requiram." [Blessed spirit open the gate of worlds your weary servants require safe passage through the in between.] As she raised her arm casting a large circle golden circle before them, she looked back at her brothers indicating that it was time. Gathering their weaponry, the younger of the two brothers nodded a farewell to the elven lords and stepped through.

Meanwhile the older of the two stepped forward to take his sister from Glorfindel. As he readied himself to part with her, Glorfindel kissed her forehead and whispered, "Take care Meleth nin, I hope to see you returned to me." Taking his sister from the elf lord's arms, he too turned and stepped through the portal leaving only the other sister on this side, with a grim sort of smile on her face she looked back at the three elves then she too stepped through the portal and was gone.

Glorfindel stood staring at the place where only moments ago the four siblings had been, as Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort he whispered to himself "Na lû n'i a-goveninc meleth nin." [Until we meet again my love.] With that the three elf lords left the battleground.

END CHAPTER

Elvish translations were taken from:

Hisweloke's Sindarin Dictionary [ [forwardslash]hisweloke] - Hisweloke is in French but if you use Chrome as your browser google will translate it automatically

Merrin Essi ar Quenteli [ ]

Latin Translation were taken from:

Google Translator


End file.
